


you’ve been ghosted

by mirabilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed Unsolved Fusion, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/pseuds/mirabilis
Summary: BLACK JACKALS UNSOLVED: EXPLORING THE HAUNTED MANSION OF OSAKA・uploaded by BJ UNSOLVEDWelcome back to another episode of Black Jackals Unsolved! On this week’s episode we explored the creepy haunted mansion in Osaka. Comment below where we should go next and don’t forget to hit the subscribe button and drop a like!(Or: in which Atsumu gets paid pretty well to pretend he isn’t scared).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: HQween- A Haikyuu Halloween Zine





	you’ve been ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic was written a few months ago for hqween zine! 
> 
> pls enjoy! it was a joy being part of the zine and writing this fic :)

Atsumu is not scared. Yeah, that’s a big lie, he’s fucking scared to death. But he won’t tell you that, he’ll probably say among other things and act all cool and badass around the camera which seems to be shoved in his face almost every minute. But the thing is that, Shouyou’s smile is kinda infectious and so the fact alone that he’s grinning so obtusely while they’re supposed to be catching an apparition, kinda makes everything better. 

He is definitely not scared shitless if he’s being accompanied by Shouyou. He’s honestly not sure why he agreed in the first place to camp out in his haunted house, Bokuto was the one who bounced through Atsumu’s apartment at three in the morning proposing that they check it out the next day. Due to Atsumu’s sleepy and half-awake state he agreed. But now, as he stands in front of the mansion, cloudy skies and cricket noises Atsumu thinks, _this is a really bad idea._

Shouyou grins, he’s always grinning, probably to hide the terror frantically pacing in his eyes. He’s definitely putting up a brave face, “Well, are we live?” He asks Sakusa who shifts from his camera. How the hell did they convince Sakusa out of all people to be their official cameramen? 

“Live in 3,2,1” 

Shouyou waves his hands to the camera, as he starts, “welcome back to another episode of Black Jackals Unsolved, this week we’ll be exploring the haunted mansion of a family who was slain centuries ago, and their ghosts supposed still roam the mansion to this day.” and he claps, sharing a glance with Atsumu and Bokuto, “let’s go inside.” 

Atsumu really does not like this, possession may sound fun in the passing thought, but he’ll probably regret it. The wood floors creak as Shouyou enters first and they follow with Sakusa trailing with the camera behind him.

“We should try calling the family in the basement, that’s where there’s the most activity apparently.” Bokuto says, fiddling with the drawers in the foyer. A wide mirror staring bashfully in their reflection, and Atsumu squints, and laughs. 

“It’s a bit dusty, has no one been in here for years. It could use some house maintenance.” 

Shouyou rolls his eyes, gripping his flashlight in one hand and the spirit box in the other. “No has lived here for decades. Why are you scared, Atsumu?” he asks, poking at Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu just might faint on the spot. 

“Uh, guys, did anyone hear that.?” Bokuto says in the middle of their bickering as Sakusa swerves the camera in his direction. And he hears the odd shuffle, like someone was clawing their fingers against the wood. 

And where Shouyou was standing in the foyer, next to the dresser, a vase gets knocked down that he definitely didn’t remember being there. And Shouyou jumps, “what the hell Atsumu? Was that you?” 

“Obviously not Shouyou, I’m not anywhere near you.” 

“Let’s move onto the kitchen, we can set up there, according to psychic’s, you can hear the voices of a little girl, looking for her parents.” and Bokuto flashes the light in his face, “she might tug on your shirt.” 

Atsumu now has the urge to roll his eyes, Bokuto has a tendency to tell them some out of reach to rile them up, but he knows better. “Yo Shouyou turn on yer spirit box, let’s see if we’ll get a response.” 

Shouyou is compliant, and turns it on as it grows static and there’s silence which kinda freaks him out. But there was nothing to be scared of, there was no activity here and they could wrap up his episode fast. “Is anyone here, would anyone like to speak to us?” Shouyou shakily calls out. 

“Hey ghost, come out.” Atsumu calls out. 

“ _Bargshehefsfe.”_

“SHIT.” 

A pause, and Bokuto clears his throat. “Sorry, that was my bad.” 

A heavy sigh, and there’s another creak coming from the opposite side of the room. Fuck, he really wanted to leave now. 

*

**BLACK JACKALS UNSOLVED: EXPLORING THE HAUNTED MANSION OF OSAKA** ・uploaded by BJ UNSOLVED 

Welcome back to another episode of Black Jackals Unsolved! On this week’s episode we explored the creepy haunted mansion in Osaka. Comment below where we should go next and don’t forget to hit the subscribe button and drop a like!

5:35 pm・4 hours ago

900k Views

34k Likes 102 Dislikes

_[2k Comments]_

**Elene** ・3 hours ago

Today’s episode was gold as always!! Keep up the amazing work!

 **drop of honey** **・** 2 minutes ago

When the vase fell, I’m pretty sure I saw Shouyou’s soul leave his body. 

**blanket full of love** **・** 3 minute ago

am i the only one who also heard the footsteps when they first entered the kitchen

 **Spooked** **・** 1 minute ago

No, I heard it too… AND ALSO. PLS ATSUMU IS SO FUNNY… He was clowning himself this whole video in front of Hinata… 

**chill monster** ・2 hours ago

Yall should check out Akasaka Mansion Hotel!!  
  


Liked by BJ Unsolved・2k Likes 

*

Bokuto comes storming in their office at ten in the morning again. At this point Atsumu is used to this, and often leaves the door open, because he’s such a nice, kind and charitable person. Everyone is working at their respective cubicles, Sakusa in the sound center, editing the q and a soon to be posted later today. Shouyou was scribbling furiously into his notebook and muttering adorably under his breath, which is nothing unusual of the sort. Atsumu is currently sitting at his desk, scrolling through the comments, liking a few, replying to a few questions as Bokuto comes up behind him. “Whatchu doing?” 

Atsumu doesn’t swerve his desk chair, but only keeps on staring at the screen, glazing over the hundreds and thousands of comments, this week's episode had done better than expected. Besides the minor noises rumbling from Shouyou’s stomach by the end of the trip, the trip was sort of a bust. But their audience eats up anything these days, and he’s grateful, for when Bokuto pounces the team with a horrible idea and they do encounter something terrible then at least the viewers will have a good time watching. “Lookin’ at this week’s feedback, people really ate up the suspense in this episode huh?” He asks, lounging lazily across his desk chair, attempting to fix his poor choice of posture. 

Bokuto cranes his neck, leering over his shoulder. “That's good! I was worried that they didn’t like the choice of location!” and he nudges in Shouyou’s direction who is still hunched in a criss-crossed position, writing away. “When are you gonna tell him?” He whispers in his non-inside voice. Actually he does not have an inside voice. 

“Tell him what Bokkun?” 

“That you know…” 

“No I don’t know.” Atsumu trains his eyes too close to the screen, anything to avoid Bokuto’s obvious insinuation. 

“Tell Hinata that you like him?” 

Atsumu cringes, not at the words, or at the white screen where words emerge and dilate but at himself. Bokuto has a triumphant smile, he’s probably in on another pointless bet with Sakusa, they have a habit of pitting against him often. Which isn’t very kind of them, he should sue. “I do not like him.” He announces. Bokuto steals the candy canes off of Atsumu’s desk and walks away, shoulders rising high in victory. He hears remnants of chatter behind him and has the sudden urge of slamming his face into his keyboard or better yet, into the computer screen. 

Sakusa peeks his head out of his cubicle in the editing room, “we’re on a budget, don’t you dare.” 

“I will do it.” Atsumu declares and Sakusa drastically rolls his eyes, putting on his headphones back on and shuts his door. Good for him, that way he didn’t have to hear Atsumu’s internal suffering that could be heard from a mile away. 

*

**BEHIND THE SCENES OF NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE: THE INVISIBLE MONSTER OF AKASAKA MANSION HOTEL** ・ _uploaded by BJ Unsolved_

Check out some teasers and behind the scenes of next week’s episode streaming on October 21 at 3 pm! Be sure to watch last week’s episode if you haven’t already!

4: 30 pm・1 hour ago 

248,900 Views

1.2k Likes 77 Dislikes

_[video description: Atsumu is sitting in his chair, sitting between Shouyou and Bokuto as they begin talking and the camera begins rolling. Then all the sudden Shouyou breaks into an obnoxious laughter, and the whole crew starts laughing]_

**Miya Atsumu:** _what’s so funny Shouyou?_

 **Shouyou Hinata:** _[he continues laughing and wipes his tears away as he tries speaking again but fails] Sorry sorry, can we restart?_

_[video description: Atsumu waves his arm with the skeleton and wears an on-set prop hat on his head as he grins a ridiculous smile. They begin talking about the case, as Bokuto shrugs casually]_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** _we’re here for a good time, not a long time._

 **Miya Atsumu:** _[he rests his chin on the table, as Shouyou shuffles with the episode files] so what yer sayin’ is that murderin’ people is for a good time?_

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** _[off camera] keep this pg-13 for the love of god._

  
  


*

Sakusa is the one who books the room, it’s really unfortunate how they have to stay overnight for this episode. When he and the team had met with the group directors only to find out that it was gonna be ‘one of those’ episodes. Not to mention, he booked one room on accident which leads to four men sleeping in the two queen size beds for eight hours. It’s the late evening, as they’re standing at the entrance, the camera is already rolling and he feels almost a bit nervous. Shouyou stood next to him, clutching a duffel bag and their equipment and hand and maybe, just maybe Atsumu felt a little more at peace. 

“Here we are! Standing in front of Akasaka Mansion Hotel, where there are multiple sightings of things that go bump in the night.” Shouyou starts, facing the camera as he opens the door and holds it out for Atsumu. 

“Yer not scared Shouyou?”

And he laughs, maybe a little rushed, or shaky or maybe that was the mind playing tricks. “This is going to be like a sleepover.” he says, but then frowns a little, and it’s adorable. “But like a sleepover with ghosts. It’ll be fun!” 

“Sure, sure.” he murmurs, and walks in. He knows the camera is rolling, as he walks inside. It’s nice, modern, not at all seemingly appears to be haunted, aside from the atrocious color coordinating of the furniture near the desk area. But that was something he could move past from. 

Bokuto is the one who gets their hotel room, chatting with the receptionist. He returns, holding the keys proudly. “Bingo.”

“So, what do you think of the place Atsumu?” Shouyou asks, as they take the elevator to their floor.” The erratic noises of the elevator creaking everytime Bokuto leaned side to side did not help whatsoever. 

Come on Atsumu, put on your big boy pants. 

“It’s.” he struggles to find his words, mostly because of the creepy photos in the hallway, but also Shouyou’s eager smile is really hitting where it hurts. “Well.” 

“Yeah?” He replies with those big brown eyes and Atsumu kinda wants to kiss him right now. But that wouldn’t really be the marketing they were looking for that Sakusa always mentions. 

“It’s okay.” 

Shouyou seems a bit disappointed in his lacking answer but carries on with that disastrously beautiful smile in the midst of a haunted hotel. It’s late, when they enter the rooms. “We should set up the spirit box, I booked us the room where there were reported sightings of the most spiritual activity.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes, throwing his bag onto the bed. “Yer never allowed to book our rooms again.” 

“Watch me.” 

There’s already a chill in the room, as Sakusa pulls them a chair to sit in and they huddle around the table, spirit box in the middle. The lights are turned off, and the curtains are closed and Atsumu thinks, well shit, this couldn’t get any creepier. Atsumu is shivering, hugging the blanket he found from the closet where a body was probably buried for a few years. Even if there was, it’s not like Bokuto would remember to tell them. “Alright, let’s begin.” Shouyou calls out, “We heard that there was a woman in black that terrorizes the guests on this floor. She oftens visits this specific room, so if you’re here, we’re not here to hurt you.” 

Silence. 

“We come in peace.” Atsumu says. 

Silence. 

“Are you scared?” he asks, and Shouyou rolls his eyes, leaning close to the spirit box. 

“Atsumu! Stop intimidating the ghost!” 

“We should maybe ask her some questions?” Bokuto suggests fixing the wiring of the spirit box. And then stops, and Atsumu’s blood runs cold. 

“Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

More silence. And even Shouyou is shaking, the camera recording in the dark and Atsumu feels even more colder, like a hundred blankets thrown on top of his goose-bumped body couldn’t suffice. “Boo!” Bokuto screams. 

“FUCK.” Atsumu screeches and Shouyou jumps into his arms, nearly knocking Sakusa’s camera in front of the table. Oh. He’s in his arms, that’s not bad. Aside from the fact that Bokuto scared them to death. 

“Let’s sleep, maybe we’ll get some feedback.”

“Yer not gonna get away with that.” 

*

Three hours later, Bokuto gets away with it. The camera’s are on standby, the staff sleeping in the room two doors down and Sakusa refusing to sleep in the same bed as Bokuto and uncomfortably splays himself on the expandable couch. Shouyou is sleeping next to him, a dream he never thought would come true. There’s freaky noises coming from the faucet, and the heater is making inhumane noises, but at least they had a proper source of heat. 

“Are you awake?” Shouyou whispers, turning around, meeting Atsumu in the middle. 

His heart beats uncontrollably, was he that obvious. Atsumu wishes that he could just fall asleep and forget about him, but Shouyou is unforgettable and is breathing, sleeping right next to him. “Unfortunately.” 

Shouyou’s breathing is soft and steady and could be traded for a lullaby any day. And there’s a warm hand sneaking around his fingers from underneath the blanket. Atsumu doesn’t move, he’s probably not breathing. “What a coincidence, so am I.” he replies with a whispered smile, you could kiss him….

Maybe ghosts, demons, and spirits had no chance against Atsumu as long as Shouyou was by his side, and that didn’t even sound terrible. No. It sounded wonderful. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think! feel free to drop a comment or kudos, those rlly make my day!
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/atsuhinass__)


End file.
